


Now My Bones Have Found A Place To Lie Down And Sleep

by Tortellini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Brothers and Sisters - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Tragedy, True Love, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Loras Tyrell was supposed to be perfect, and for a long time, to a lot of people, he actually was. But when his one true love died--a beautiful young man with the nicest laugh and the warmest hands--he was never the same, in the heart or the mind. That is, until Loras finally got to see Renly one last time.Oneshot/drabble





	

When Loras Tyrell dies, he's happy. Everything had gone wrong--wrong was the worst understatement, fuck it. Renly was dead! Loras had been spending his days either fighting--and not just in war, everywhere--and drinking. Just in general, making a mess for himself. He had tried sex, but he threw up after his first time without Ren; and the other man seemed freaked out too. He desperately wanted distractions--any, any distractions. None of them work. 

Loras isn't quite sure how they find out. He has a pretty face, but he's not stupid. He hasn't been in a relationship since Ren; and the only other person who knew about them was his sister Margaery. But somehow people find out. 

They find out he's a poof. That he likes men. He  _ liked _ men--one man, one beautiful dead man... 

Margaery sticks at his side through it. He's the laughingstock. He's a monster.

He's stoned to death for it.

 

The afterlife is dimly lit and cool to the touch. Loras stands up shakily. He wonders if he's in hell: he did like men, after all.

"Loras...?"

He turns. And then he nearly falls over, nearly bursts into tears… There's Renly, in all his glory. Laugh lines around bright blue eyes, chocolate brown tresses curling over his forehead. Broad comforting shoulders are clad in not in the royal purple of his king days, but in a simple brown cloak.

"R-Renly..." he whispers.

"Oh Loras," Renly takes a step forward. "What happened?"

Loras shakes his head hard, desperate. "I d-don't know..." He whispers, and tears rolls down his cheeks.

Renly takes him in his arms and rocks him back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear. "You're all right, love," he whispers. "You're all right... You're here with me."


End file.
